What doesn't kill you
by JustMine
Summary: Jane gets hurt again pushing Maura further into realizing that what they share is more than just friendship. They continue to dance around their feelings as a research scientist joins the team to help with the case – her past drawing her to Maura while Jane finds in her someone she can confide in. The case takes an unexpected turn as a surprise awaits two of these women!
1. A happiness that I can't let be mine

**Author's Note:** This story is set post 2x10. I'll update this space as I proceed. Rated T for mild language and violence in later chapters.

**A happiness that I can't let be mine**

* * *

'To Boston's Favorite Crime Fighting Duo' said the card.

Jane scoffs at it – it has an animated picture of Maura and her in (what?)-Project Runway cop clothes. They look almost like caricatures. What's with all the red on their cheeks and all that wild hair? Duh, not to mention that hideous skirt she is wearing. She looks around, "Who in hell designed this card?"

"Language, Jane" whispers Maura as she joins Jane in acknowledging. "Thank you, everyone. I'm touched by your gesture. I am sure Det. Rizzoli here is too. We seldom see figures of feminine strength in law enforcement situations. I'm glad we have worked so well for so long and been able to serve this community."

"More like, thanks for gulping down all those big chunks of ego and recognizing us as one of your own."

Frost, Korsak and Frankie laugh as they lift their glasses. A collective "cheers" fills the air. Crowe rolls his eyes. He couldn't care less. He is here for the booze.

Boston Homicide has thrown a party to recognize the outstanding efforts on part of Team Det. Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles in a very tough case – popularly known as "The Surgeon" case. They had finally closed the case a week ago. Frost and Korsak had gone to Cavanaugh and told him of their plan. The two women had been through a lot emotionally and after that one week off to deal with the aftermath, Jane and Maura were back to work. And by the end of the week a small party had been thrown in their honor.

"To your friendship and to your strength", idolizes Frankie. Jane turns halfway to look at Maura. A look of adoration and pride on her face. _We couldn't have done it without each other. I couldn't have done it if he hadn't threatened to touch you. No one will ever touch you Maura Isles, and live to tell the tale. Nobody, never. _Jane's ears burn as she tries to calm herself down. She has been angry a lot lately.

Meanwhile, Frost walks up to the medic. "Care for a dance, Doc?"

She smiles, takes his hand and walks on to the middle of the room that is rather unpopulated. Jane stands watching her go. Maura turns around and lifts her right brow to indicate in the direction of Joey Grant. The detective distorts her face, faking utter horror. Then she swings her half-empty bottle of beer and winks – indicating Maura to dance with Frost, almost like a concerned adult trying to play it cool when their kid wants to run off from their backyard basketball game and play with the neighbor's kid!

Maura enjoys herself, effortlessly gliding on the dance floor. _I hope Jane could appreciate more the art that is dancing. You need precision but the freedom can be liberating. I wish she could just follow me and get over her insecurities. _Maura looks around searching for Jane. _Of course she has left the room at the first given opportunity._ Disappointed, she continues to dance. _Arghhh, Jane Rizzoli!_

Jane laughs, as she stands in one corner behind a group of cops, watching Maura knitting her eyebrows together, deep in thought. _Even while dancing! She sure needs to stop thinking so much._

_Go, tell her, Jane._

The party gets over and Jane offers to walk Maura to her apt. They had driven there together in Jane's car. But as luck would have it, Frankie had come up to her and asked for her car keys (to attend to his 'emergency chores') in the middle of the party.

"Are you serious? And why did you not bring a car?"

"Frost gave me a ride. And now I can't take his car since he has plans after the party. Come on, you can ask Dr. Isles to give you a ride." Frankie played it cool.

Jane rolled her eyes. "In what? Her Batpod? I drove her here!"

"Janie, you guys can walk home and catch some fresh air – it's so lovely outside."

"Only because you are my brother"

And Jane had grumpily handed over the keys to him!

"What a waste of an evening. At least there was plenty of beer. And the card is so out-of-the-world ridiculous! Shouting out – 'Thanks for being women – what a relief to our eyes'. Idiots!"

"No Jane, you know it's nothing like that! Men are always more prone to portraying women in clothing that can be defined fit for the purpose of their amusement. However, the sentiment behind the card is evident in the message. You might as well forgive him for not being so prudent."

"So you know who it is? Surprise!"

"I'd say they are too scared to tell you. Especially since you clearly expressed your desire to give him a piece of your mind."

"Whose side are you on?"

"This is not a war Jane. I'm not taking sides here."

"To our friendship!" Jane squints her eyes.

They both laugh as they stroll down the side-walk. _On a beautiful spring evening. Their first evening together since Hoyt. Since the slaying of the monster. Since the rescue of the Princess._

* * *

Maura runs around in her Apt hurriedly getting ready for the conference – the latest case had kept her awake till late the previous night and if she didn't hurry she would be delayed for the session and especially the talk she was so looking forward to attend. That being said, there still was a good 45 mins left for the lecture to begin and Maura would still be reaching before time anyway!

Finding her way to the front of the lecture hall, she sits facing the podium. She likes to watch the speaker during a presentation. Great speakers motivate her – she is in awe of people who can bring out the cool in science!

Anjali Sharma sits quietly at the chair's position on the podium.

Native of India. Moved to Boston with her parents before starting middle school. Won numerous accolades in high school for her independent projects and presentations on a variety of science subjects, her favorite being biology. She had started off college as a pre-med major but dropped out after the first semester. Following a half a year of off time, she went back to finish her college in Forensic Biology. Sharma was an honor student and actively participated in lab research as an undergrad. Authoring a Journal of Forensic Sciences publication though was the highlight of her college life. Post graduation, she got a call from Harvard – after completing her master's thesis, she now continues to work on her doctoral degree.

Sharma is a jovial person but occasionally moody and rather introverted. Not surprisingly enough then, she is categorized more as socially awkward. Though she usually tries to do the world some good, she ends up not understanding most of the human interchanges. Sharma also has this weird habit of shying away from mixing too much with the same people – whenever someone threatens to become too close to her, she most definitely runs out the door. She keeps to herself –has a social circle but is not involved whole-heartedly in it. On the rare occasion that Anjali goes out with people, she's quite a bit of fun though. And she hasn't had a best friend in years. She spends all her 'awake time' working or pursuing one or the other of her many hobbies, or simply riding around on her bike.

And, even at so early a stage in her career, she is considered one of the top researchers in her field – being especially immensely popular amongst forensic pathologists.

Dr. Maura Isles likes to keep her skill-set fresh. And hence, has every year, since becoming the CME of BPD, been attending this national conference on Identification of Murder Weapons (IMW) focusing on studies to, yes you guessed it right, determine murder weapon types. She usually presents her own work and interacts with fellow pathologists to exchange ideas. As one of the youngest and few women in her field, she is respected but sometimes the feeling borders on intimidation. The excess flaunting of testosterone makes her extremely uncomfortable and when other honorable male doctors make condescending passes at her, she usually excuses herself and stays away from the social scenario. This time though she is excited – she is familiar with Anjali's work and is hoping to meet up with the young doctoral candidate. _Jane's presence in the work-force has made life much easier for me at BPD. Hope Sharma brings some respite for me out here. It's a pity that even science can't defy male ego._

She sits in awe listening to the riveting talk delivered by Anjali. The meticulousness and innovation involved in developing the unique analysis methods based on shape, size and depth of wound along with types of blood spatter, impresses her thoroughly. _If she is free after the lecture, maybe I could compare notes with her._

After 2 hours, the session ends and before Dr. Isles can get to Sharma, she sees a throng of people bee lining to meet the researcher. Moving forward, she comes within earshot range of the conversations Anjali is having with the other attendees. "I'm sorry, but I'm meeting someone else for lunch." "Thank you, but I have some prior commitments." "Please send me an e-mail and we could discuss matters over the phone." Maura turns around to leave. _No, I shouldn't disturb her._

She walks out of the room and stops to go over the day's program. Anjali Sharma walks past her. Maura makes up her mind in a moment (for a change) and calls after her. "Anjali, hi! I'm Maura Isles, CMO, Boston Homicide. Nice to meet you."

Anjali turns around and freezes for a moment. _No, that can't be. Sarah can't come back ever..._

"Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner, commonwealth of Massachusetts" repeats the medic as she closes the distance between them.

The gorgeous woman standing in front of Anjali is what one would call an exact opposite of her. Perfect long honey-blonde locks as opposed to short gelled black hair. Hazel-green eyes as opposed to dark brown ones. Gorgeous business casual wear as opposed to jeans and a dress-shirt. Serious high-heels as opposed to sneakers. If this was a reality show, the moment they shook hands would be frozen as a lesson on how to dress to seal the deal vs. how not to dress at a business meeting. Anjali feels inappropriate all of a sudden.

Maura wonders for a while. "I understand that you might be running to keep a lunch appointment. I merely wanted to let you know how inspiring your talk has been. Really, the depth at which you have analyzed the stain shapes and sizes will provide for an extensive database that can help in numerous cases across the world in years to come. Especially your interpretation of the effects of elongated droplets…"

"Well, er, I was just trying to get away from all those male chauvinists out there. They make me feel giddy."

"So, if you don't mind, could I join you for lunch? I have a few peculiar case studies of my own and it would be great to get your feedback on them." The doctor and the doctoral candidate start walking towards the cafeteria.

"Are all these cases still open?"

"No, we actually closed 93% of them but after being exposed to the tool you have been developing, I'm positively certain that we could have worked out so many of those cases so much more effectively" Maura looks on seriously, almost trying to calculate the probable increase in efficiency, in her head.

Anjali manages a nervous smile. "Wow, that's impressive. So are you this rare and incredible Doc who remembers every case she has ever worked on?"

"Oh, no, not really. I've met many an experienced doctor who remembers every case they have worked on throughout their life."

She can't help but smile. _Exactly how adorable is this woman? _"I have trouble remembering what I had for lunch yesterday!"

Maura enthusiastically explains. "But I'm sure you remember what you need to. A school of thought suggests that the brain can be trained to remember what you want it to remember – so if you are invested in other modes of expression, you might choose to remember differently. Are you musically or artistically inclined?"

"Well, I do play the… Wait, should we finish all this off while we walk? Or should we save some light-hearted talk for lunch too?" Anjali manages to chuckle this time.

* * *

Jane walks out of the precinct when her phone rings. "Yes, Maura. How was your day back at school?"

Ignoring Jane's comment, Maura blurts out, "Jane, I met Anjali Sharma today. Had lunch with her – her expertise in the field of murder weapon identification is unparalleled. I feel like I'm back to the day in school when I'd met Dr. Erwin Neher."

"See, I told you – back to school! And whoa – I'm thrilled at you having met Miss. Murder weapon blah blah blah."

"Jane, everyone knows Anjali Sharma. She is an extremely popular researcher and a majority of people would agree to that"

"Are all these people forensic pathologists?"

Maura gets into defense mode. "Anyway, I will send you the paper she wrote on using laser technology to determine type of weapon used in a crime. It was published in JFS and has been cited 432 times since its publication. She was a College Senior when she did this work."

"Gee, I can't wait, Maura…" Jane pauses. She senses Maura's irritation, smirks and quickly changes the topic. _Nah, she's too honest and brilliant to be hurt. _"So, you had a great day while I was stuck at office finishing paper work. Apparently Cavanaugh would have lost it if I would have done it on Monday instead of today!"

Maura imagines Jane's annoyed face. _She must be standing there, brows furrowed, her left hand on her hip, with that deep scowl, and all ready to pounce on anyone trying to mess with her._ Typical Jane Rizzoli. A smile creeps up on her own face too. _Awwwww!_

"Maur, you there?"

"Oh yes Jane, I'm right here."

"Are you fantasizing about Sharma while talking to me? No, wait, don't tell me. I might need to throw up right now!"

"Jane! You should go work out. Exercising will release serotonin and endorphins and help you get rid of your grumpiness."

"Ok, Dr. Isles. I'll do _just_ that. You take care. See you!"

"See you Jane. Take care."

* * *

Anjali sits on her bed in her small apartment. The laptop is ominously open in front of her. And even though she doesn't want to type those words, her fingers reach for the keyboard – 'Dr. Maura Isles BPD'. The results come up – she clicks on the images option and sits there spellbound, almost expressionless. If someone looked at her eyes though, they'd realize there was something in those depths. Vengeance hadn't lost its edge, but reason hopefully had found a way in somewhere.

How much more surprising could it have been for Anjali to meet Dr. Isles? She is a medical doctor and a couple years elder to her. _The way she walks, the way she cocks her head when she talks, the way her smile just lights up the world…_ And no matter how hard she tries, she can't help but remember Sarah.

Guilt fills her heart – this is not how love ends. By finding a replacement. By rescuing your dream out of a shattered world and planting it in someone else's life. Her eyes burn, her heart threatens to give way, but her resolve does not break. _Nobody will break her._

* * *

It is a usual day at the BPD. In the absence of any new case, Maura is working on consolidating her knowledge-base on blood stain types. She is going through her carefully maintained set of autopsy reports and crime scene photographs.

"This case could have been solved in approximately 1.3 days less time had we had this kind of tool at our disposal then," Maura says it out loud after she notes down the points of improvement on her extended report. "The joy science brings!"

"…Is surely accentuated only by the super-intelligent-talking-to-themselves-scientists orgasming about it every now and then," Jane walks in. Hands folded in front, and amusement written all over her countenance.

"Well, Jane. That could not be ruled out. Science can be stimulating enough to aid in the release of certain…"

"Honestly, you had me at stimulating!"

Maura shoots Jane a confused look. After a nerdy nod, she flashes the goofiest of smiles. Jane stares. _Plain. Simple. Adorable._

A perfect moment quickly passes as the detective stirs. "Er, let's go for lunch? The deli owner over the street is dying to make you taste his new salad! God, people gross me out sometimes! Anyway, shall we?..."

Jane throws out her right arm as Maura sprints up to her and locks her own around it. They look at each other, smile, and Jane steps forward to hold the door open for Maura.

* * *

Anjali Sharma sits in front of the laminar hood – it's pretty late in the evening. The day, just like every other day of the past week, has been one of the least productive in her PhD career – and she has hit this rock-bottom at a time when she needs to get some data desperately. She hasn't been able to concentrate – something inside is eating away at her. The pain is irritating and unbearable, not to mention unwanted. But Anjali has been too distracted to even look for a reason. She has been too miffed. Her experiments were important for her and she had messed up quite a few this last week!

After a day of fighting with herself, she gives up – she knows she wouldn't be able to process anything more if she just hangs around. It's a Friday and dreading the thought of having to come in on a Saturday, she finally packs up her stuff and leaves the lab at 9:30 in the night.

A memory, a reality lost to time

A happiness that I couldn't let be mine

If I could be with her one more time

I would even undo death and make her mine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Starting to work on Chapter 2 soon. Your reviews are the best thing in the world - so please let me know what you think...


	2. Touched by those feelings anew

**A/N** I'm finally here with Chapter 2. Was caught up with end of semester grading and attending my best friend's graduation ceremony… Good excuses, ha?

Title: What Doesn't Kill You Part 2/?  
Chapter: Touched by those feeling anew…  
Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles  
Rating: Mild for this chapter  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to the R&I team. No infringement intended.  
Summary: A chain of mysterious murders gets Boston homicide to ask Anjali for help. Jane can potentially be the next victim. Maura reflects on her relationship with the detective as the team fights it out for Jane.

* * *

A month later...

Anjali sits in her apt on a surprisingly gloomy April evening. It is chilly outside. _Fuck this rain. I need to take my bike out for a spin._ Dying to go out she spends a good 15 minutes looking at the various weather websites hoping to find a slice of sun somewhere in between. No luck.

_Better to just turn on the TV to catch the evening news. And God said let there be political drama!_ Before long, she takes out an energy bar and starts looking for her sketch-book.

A stool is pulled out from the kitchen and she sits in front of the window overlooking the empty parking lot with the patch of green beside it. Glistening leaves thrilled at the hint of first rain. The wind is a contrast though – beaming with this desperate need to break down every norm and set itself free. A spray of raindrops comes in through the window along with a gust of cold air and Anjali wrinkles her nose as she swiftly picks up her sketch-book in a bid to save her first few strokes on the pristine white paper.

As if mocking at the unnecessary rage nature has unleashed on the world outside, the faint sound of a name makes her skip a beat. Involuntarily her head jerks back to the TV screen. _Dr. Maura Isles._

Gradually the loud ringing in her ears and hammering in her heart start to flatten out, and she haphazardly catches glimpses of the new case BPD Homicide is working on. A chain of heinous murders with minimal clue as to the whereabouts of not only the murderer but also the murder weapon. She sighs in relief as no other detail is revealed on TV. A file picture of Dets. Jane Rizzoli and Barry Frost walking into a crime scene flashes up momentarily before the news-caster moves on to her next segment.

The phone goes off startling her. She hadn't realized how engrossed she had gotten in the whole situation. An unknown number flashes on the screen. "Anjali Sharma."

A raspy voice begins. "Hi, Miss Sharma. Jane Rizzoli here, Boston Homicide."

The crease-marks on her forehead become prominent. She gulps down her surprise. "Det. Jane Rizzoli. A pleasure. I have heard so much about you. What can I do for you?"

"Ahh, call me Jane. It's getting too formal in here."

"Call me Anjali."

"Good. So Anjali, have you heard about the new Boston mystery murderer?" Jane sounds tensed.

"Yeah, actually I just caught a part of the news. I don't know all the details though."

"Let me fill you in" Jane clears her throat. "We have had 5 similar murders in the Boston area in the last 2 weeks. We have not been able to gather any evidence from the crime scenes and our interviews and possible leads have all come out clean. The crime lab hasn't been able to determine a murder weapon yet and we have absolutely nothing connecting the murders to each other except the uncanny similarity in the wounds inflicted on the victims. We have reasons to believe that this is personal business but until and unless we get any concrete evidence, this case is not going anywhere."

"I understand all that, Detective. But how can I be of any help here?"

"Our Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles has personally recommended you, given your expertise in the field of murder weapon identification. She met you at a conference sometime back. May be you remember her."

_Remember her!_ Anjali holds on to her breath to mask her lack of coherence. _Why is it that when you least expect something, the whole world comes at you armed with it? Damn, just let me be._

"Oh yeah... I, I do remember meeting her. And I'd like to thank her for considering me for consultation in this case. But I'm really busy tomorrow and for the next week or so. Moreover, you'd have to talk to my program director first and make sure all appropriate clearances are processed – so that would automatically take a long time. I suppose your department can't afford to wait that long." She blurts out in one go.

"Sorry to bother you. We were hoping to get some help from you."

_Sorry detective. I don't want not to help. But I'd rather stay away from her. _She is scared. Memories have a way of coming back – and when they assume the form of a face, reality disagrees with what the heart holds so dear. "I am sorry for not being able to be of immediate help. You could try contacting Dr. Blake – he might help you out. Do you want his number?"

After noting down the number, Jane thanks Anjali one last time. "I hope to meet you some day. Maura can't stop talking about how great you are."

"Thank you Jane. Wish your team luck with the case."

A lump forms in her throat as she hits the End button. _No, I can't make it._

Jane sighs as she hears the other woman hang up. _Strange!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boston gets battered by more rain the next day as Anjali sits at her usual table munching away at her lunch thoughtfully! It is already pretty late and her stomach had just started protesting audibly making her finally drag herself out of the confines of her experimental set-up.

_What's with discovering all those promised pills that can replace full-course-dinners?_ Anjali smiles to herself as she nibbles away at her cup noodles. _Damn, this thing sucks!_

Kevin walks up to her table.

"Hey Anjali. How you doing, man?"

"Hey Kevin. I'm doing well. How's work?"

"Nah, don't even go there. Huh! Oh, heard BPD wanted your help in their new case. What did you say? Poor things – they lost one of their officers yesterday night."

Anjali sits up. "What?"

"I mean, not like lost, lost, you know? I guess the lady detective – what's her name? Ummm, yeah, Rizzoli – she was kidnapped yesterday. It's all over the news."

"The fuck…", Anjali jumps out of her chair.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"See you later, Kevin." she swoops up her unfinished lunch and rushes back to her office. Grabbing her car keys and her wallet, she scribbles a note on a post-it, sticks it to her desktop screen and runs out of her office. _Damn, I screwed up!_

20 minutes later, Det. Frost gets a call from front desk.

"A lady is here and she says she wants to meet you." He waits for Frost's reply before he continues. "Her name is Anj…ali Sharma." Eying her up, he continues, "Yes, she says Dr. Isles knows her. OK, I'll send her up."

"Please take the east-side elevator and go up to the second floor. Det. Frost will be in the office to the right. Room No. 202."

"Thanks, Officer."

Anjali dashes up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor landing, she sees Frost coming out of the bullpen, walking towards the elevator. She takes a few more quick strides, "Detective Frost."

The latter turns to meet her. "Hey Miss. Sharma. It's nice to meet you. I wish we had met under better circumstances though."

"Call me Anjali, please. I wish I had thought yesterday about the plan of delegating some work to the undergrad training under me in the Lab. I met him today morning and he said he was free to do the work. I was planning to call Det. Rizzoli and then I heard the news", she lies. "Do you think they are related – the murder and the kidnapping?" And without notice, it comes out of her mouth – as if that's all she had ever wanted to know since she had walked in. "Is Dr. Isles fine?"

"Oh yes, Doc is fine. But she doesn't seem to be taking it very well. I mean, to be honest, I have never seen her so distracted. Except probably that one time when Jane had shot herself… And no, there's no proof that the two are related but that's all we have right now. And this is our best shot until we come up with more evidence. As for the kidnap, they took Jane from in front of her apt – she had tried to call 911 but the kidnapper got the upper hand. It happened around 9:30 pm when she was getting back home from work. Her smashed phone was found near her car. There was no note or message from the kidnapper and nobody saw them. If Jane hadn't made that call, we wouldn't have even known about it."

As Barry ushers her in, Det. Korsak comes up. "Miss. Sharma, I've talked to your program director Dr. Lindau and he is talking to your dean and your grant program manager to make sure that there is no conflict of interest here. You work on a government project but we would still want to make sure that all the clearances are worked out before any evidence is presented to you."

"Thank you, Detective…"

"Korsak, Vince Korsak."

The phone on Vince's desk goes off. A few words later, he comes back. "We have received clearance. Come with me – I'll take you through the crime scene photographs. Meanwhile, Frost can go get Dr. Isles. She will have more details on the wounds."

Korsak hands Anjali a fat envelope as he grabs a chair and sits down at his desk. The multiple photos from the different crime scenes are all tagged serially. Carotid artery severed – the photos belong to different victims but all of them tell the same story. She carefully examines the third. "That's a deep, sharp gash. Doesn't look like a knife…"

Maura walks into the room. The clicking of her heels makes Anjali look up. And in that one moment she forgets everything else around her. Realization doesn't hit her. She stands up. Involuntarily. Springs up would perhaps describe it better. And then remains standing speechless.

_Stop behaving like Rajesh Koothrappali!_

"Dr. Isles, nice to see you again." Maura's lips curve up slightly but they don't form that perfect smile. The doctor closes her eyes briefly as she joins them at the table – silence fills the room.

The tirade of emotions settles down and reasoning raises its ugly head. Anjali notices the difference. _Disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes, and bags under her eyes!_ She feels that pang of anger surging in her veins. _Do I need to go through this shit again?_

Korsak starts describing the scene in one particular photograph. Still uncomfortable, Anjali eyes Maura. _She's been crying a lot._

But Maura Isles is a thorough professional. The discomfort in Anjali's gestures doesn't go unnoticed to her. _She's here to assist us – we should not waste her time. _She pulls herself together. And in the next hour, Maura takes her through her autopsy reports, findings and crime scene blood spatter photographs. "I have never seen anything like this before and the size and type of wound found in these dead bodies…" Maura stops. _I hope Jane is alive. I just need her to be alive._ "So, the wound patterns are consistent across the bodies but we haven't been able to match it to any kind of weapon. It's a deep gash but neither is it a knife, or a screw-driver or an ice-pick or any other tool of that category. There's no serration in the wounds, no indication that a metal or wooden object has been driven through it. No traces of any element around the entrance…"

She stops and looks hopefully at Anjali. Anjali's heart breaks. How can someone look so sad and yet so hopeful? _I'll never be more sorry if I disappoint her. I'd do anything to make her smile._

Anjali offers to take the files back to her lab to start her analysis of the wounds using her special graphical analysis software module. Korsak advises Maura to join her. They grab a quick bite at the university cafeteria and start working on scanning through the photographs and feeding the most detailed ones into the software, matching them with results obtained by the crime lab. They sit through the whole evening working on setting the parameters and boundary conditions correctly. Each victim's skin condition and musculature has to be accounted for separately.

Maura keeps checking with Frost/Korsak on updates on Jane – they had been working incessantly but there was no solid lead. There were a few hints that an informant might come handy, but nothing concrete had happened during the evening. _It's going to be 24 hours soon – which is much longer than the average time a kidnapper takes before they execute their victim. But, who? Why?... _Nobody had called the BPD claiming to have kidnapped the detective. Just like the murder cases they were dealing with, this had no clear motive. Maura holds on to her head as she sits there, this continuous feeling of despair leaving her breathless. Anjali watches her while going through her notes.

Around midnight, Anjali finally finishes setting up the batch processes and pumps her fist in the air. "Yes!" She had forgotten Dr. Isles was there. Maura looks at her and smiles. _Her enthusiasm is contagious._

The scholar quickly bites her tongue. "I'm sorry. That was rather uncalled for. So I have set up the system and programmed the batch to call all the files necessary to execute the required loops. This will take at least 5 hours but I'm positive we will get a conclusive result by tomorrow morning. So do you want to call it a day? I could drop you off at your apartment".

"That's very nice of you. Thank you. But could you just drop me off at the precinct? I need to be there."

"Maura", Anjali begins. Her voice thick with concern. "I know this is tough for you. But as a doctor you know how important sleep is."

Maura walks out of the room in silence. Anjali is scared at first. _Shit, did I just cross the line?_ But then the doctor says over her shoulder, "I thought you wanted to leave, Anjali…" Relived, she runs out after Maura.

The drive back is a silent one barring the few occasions when Maura gives her directions. The neighborhood adds to the eerie silence as the car pulls up and the engine comes to a stop. Maura mumbles a good night and gets out of the car.

Anjali starts to back up when she notices the honey-blonde standing on her stoop, motionless.

She brakes, gets out and walks towards her. "Hey Doc. I promise I'd do anything I can to bring Jane back. I promise."

Maura surprises her by rushing forward and engulfing her in an embrace. Anjali hears a slow sob and then the hug tightens. The younger woman hugs her back, a little awkwardly. After a few moments, Maura breaks the hug, all of a sudden aware of the situation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump you. Thank you for keeping me company. Darn, I almost feel like a child. I understand how irrational I have been the whole day – thanks for taking me to dinner or I would probably also have skipped my meals. And thanks finally for bringing me home."

The softness of her voice and the mild hint of her perfume drown Anjali in a sense of fulfillment. She smiles for the first time that evening – _I could do this with you Dr. Isles. Get used to making you smile…_

"Ok, Doc. Time for you to rest", her cheerful face finally succeeds in throwing off the façade she had kept on for so long. A simple hug and a heartfelt moment of honesty could do that to Anjali – at heart, that's how vulnerable she was.

Maura manages another smile. Anjali breaks into a broader one as she jumps back inside her car! _I think I know what to do…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dragging herself to her bedroom was all that Maura could think of. But before that she stops to put a few lettuce leaves in front of Bass.

Lying down on her side of the bed, the doctor pulls up the comforter – the crispy cold feel of it leaves goosebumps in its wake as it slides over her soft exposed skin. She lies on her back. Turns to her side after a while. The tossing and turning become tiresome but her eyes remain open. She stretches her right hand out and touches the pillow on the other side – _Jane's side._

Her vision blurs and all that she has been holding back for so long gushes forth, finding comfort in the memories of lost warmth. Tears cease to fall soon – as dejection and reality take over.

Sometimes days don't take you forward in time but moments and realizations can convey more than a lifetime's worth of trying to make sense out of a feeling.

Life had been structured and organized for Maura while she was growing up. What was missing on the social front was more than made up for by the discipline of science. She was spontaneous, she was adventurous, and she was enthusiastic, but only in her world of innovation – where she could look for questions and find their absolute answers. Science called for quantification and analysis and produced results that were usually irrefutable. When it came to humans, however, the equations did not hold true. So Maura was calculative in that part of her world where humans existed.

And that had changed when Garrett had walked into her life. The dreams she had locked away in a carefully hidden corner had come crashing down on her, laced with all theirs surprises and excitement. Being with Garrett Fairfield was like being 'on some kind of a substance'. He had bridged the gap between her and those ever-elusive fun aspects of life!

She had met Ian a good 8 years later. And everything about Ian had left her breathless. He was Prince Perfect and Maura could never have enough of him. The time they had spent together had added meaning and purpose to her life. It had been exciting and adventurous, not to mention risky at times. Maura adored Ian for his feistiness and Ian adored her for being his inspiration. If he ever gave up what he did, he would come and find Maura, that is, if she was still waiting for him...

And then she had met Jane. The loudest, toughest and the most irrational human being she has had to work with in her entire career. Science would not be enough to tame her and logic would lose to her 'gut feelings'. Jane challenged her in every possible way – be it her unforgivable habit of guessing, or be it her penchant for fashion homicide, or be it that kindness in her which she so successfully hid beneath a rough and tough exterior, or be it simply those vulnerabilities in her that made Maura feel protective of her. Jane was the most perfect form of imperfection – she had everything and yet, Maura knew that Jane was not aware of anything she possessed. Just when the doctor would think she had Jane all figured out, another aspect of the brunette would startle her – make her re-analyze this entity called Jane Rizzoli. The detective had become her best friend and was ferociously protective of her. Maura had never had a best friend before and she loved the feeling of being so close to Jane. Their admiration for each other was unconditional – neither of them needed a reason – they were in awe of each other – and it was as easy and as difficult as that…

It was easy as long as Maura didn't have to look for a definition for it. Her attachment to Jane was much much more than a casual acquaintance or a sexual attraction. Garrett had been her first love, Ian was the love of her life and Jane was… Just Jane… Because that is all that mattered to Maura. In between all her casual sexual encounters, Maura had never felt incomplete or incompetent... Something unhinging in her told her that Jane would always be there. And this deep-seated speculation had found harder ground when Jane had confronted Charles Hoyt one last time. Maura could still close her eyes and hear Jane's scream, feel her being pushed to the extreme edge, and see the searing hatred in her eyes. That day Maura had understood that what they shared was more than what she had defined – there was a spiritual connection. The physical fulfillment of it required that they both understood and accepted it.

Both of the women were terrified of losing each other – losing their moments together, losing their understanding of each other and losing the easy routine they had fallen into. But in her brilliant mind Maura had opened herself up to exploring her sexuality – she had fallen in love with the idea of being with Jane. And Jane, in all her might and emotions, had specifically steered clear of any thought or action even remotely related to those longings she felt!

And today, at the thought of losing Jane once again, Maura felt like giving in to those desires.

_Jane, will you ever know? Will you realize what we have? And if I tell you, I'd be forcing you into something you have never felt and accepted yourself. And then the day you feel suffocated and need to walk away, I'll become a burden on you. That won't be fair, Jane – to your spirit, to who you are, to what we have... When I stand alone here, watching you do all that you do every day, I realize how it would feel to share every moment of your life with you. How I would die every time you rush out that door chasing a criminal. How my heart would stop every time dispatch reports an officer down. But I'd perhaps be able to explain to myself that I stood by you one last time, and did not let you fall alone…_

Maura slowly turns to her right to face the window of her bedroom. Raindrops meander down the dull foggy glass – white flashes of lightening occasionally setting them up in sparkling frenzies. Slowly she pulls herself up and leaves the warmth of her bed, walking up to the window. A reflection stares back at her, distorted. She gradually reaches out and holds open the glass pane, locking it in place. Her eyes get blazed and she shivers when the ice cold water droplets pierce her skin. She reaches out to wipe them away from the side of her neck. The feel of warmth on her skin sends waves of sadness and desire coursing through her veins. She closes her eyes and rests her forehead on the window frame – _I need to be kissed Jane, to be held close and assured that the only loss in my life will be the feeling of losing myself in your arms._

How can you die to be with someone and never be able to tell them that you love them?

_I realized what you meant to me when life threatened to take you away. Is that what we always wait for? Is that what you are waiting for, Jane?_

Be careful what you wish for…

Memories are strange  
Sometimes they walk up to you  
In the guise of an unknown face  
And you're touched by those feelings anew…

* * *

**A/N** Coming up: Can the team crack the case? Does Jane make it back unscathed? Can Anjali tell Maura how she feels about her?


	3. Even when the sun doesn't shine

Title: What Doesn't Kill You Part 3/?  
Chapter: Even when the sun doesn't shine  
Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles  
Rating: Mild for this chapter  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to the R&I team. No infringement intended.  
Summary: When the murder weapon is determined, the entire team is surprised. But now, can it lead to Jane?

* * *

Jane lies uncomfortably twisted on her side. Her right hand aches from the weight of her body lying on it for the last god knows how many hours. There's no way she could tell. Her wrists are bruised from struggling with the rope wound tightly around them. The stench of blood and sweat isn't bothering her anymore. Salty streaks had left marks on her shirt and she could feel her shallow warm breaths burning against her neck and chest. Her eyes are fixated on that streak of light coming through a crack on the wall that seemed to become more distant with every passing second. She shuts her eyes tight, and with a grunt resumes her struggle with the rope cutting against her wrists. _Jane Rizzoli has never waited in her life…_

The loud ringing of her phone wakes Maura up from her state of semi-sleep. She winces as she turns – her body aches from lack of rest. The glaring red LEDs on her bedside clock make her cringe. It takes a perfect Dr. Maura Isles a moment to shake off the discomfort and hit the answer button on seeing the senior detective's name flash on her phone screen.

Vince Korsak has never sounded so rushed. "Dr. Isles… Sorry to wake you up at this odd hour. We have determined the probable weapon that was used in the murders. Would be great if you could join us for the update – we need you to do the follow up and this might lead us to Jane's kidnapper…"

"I'll be there" The low and stern voice of the doctor startles Vince. The line goes blank.

She sits up straight. Memories from the previous night flood back – in between her confessions and thoughts, sleep had taken over at some point. Her eyes adjust to the daylight seeping in through the closed curtains. The sun is shining after days of bleak. _It is a new day._ Her feet tremble as they touch the floor – the wrinkled sheet is swiftly thrown aside.

Twenty minutes later Maura walks into the bullpen. The person sitting in the corner at Jane's table surprises her. Unkempt hair, dressed in the same shirt and jeans she had been wearing the evening before, Anjali Sharma flashes a goofy smile at her. Maura feels hopeful all of a sudden. Like the sunlight had finally penetrated the thick cloud of black in her heart. And the matching smile gracing her own countenance says it all…

Vince comes forward to take Maura by her hand and seat her at Frost's desk. His fatherly instincts always work when one of his team is in despair – they don't need to ask, he prefers to stand by them no matter what. Maura accepts the offer – her heart feels distant, she needs to remain aloof but there's also a constant painful reminder that she wants to know that she is not facing this alone.

"Barry and Anjali, would you like to take Dr. Isles through the findings?"

Anjali nods to Frost and the latter pulls up a multi-column excel sheet on the LCD screen. The graduate assistant swiftly picks up the laser pointer off the desk and turns her focus on the fourth column of the complex table. The green point of light schemes effortlessly through numbers and equations. The method used by the software to disentangle information and to match against an extensive database is quickly explained. Emphasizing on some of particular values in the column marked in red, Anjali elucidates how they are pertinent to solving the final differential equations. She signals at Frost, who quickly brings up a folder on the screen. Maura judges by the thumbnails that this is the one with the simulated results. She prepares herself as Anjali points to a stack of five different images on the LCD screen.

"Here are the reconstructions of the murder weapon." The flash files rotate and revolve in unison. Maura gasps at the peculiar shape and properties of the simulated figures. _No, it can't be…_

"That's an icicle, right?" She blurts out as she rises from her chair and walks up to the screen. "That is impossible…" Her eyes remain transfixed on the revolving objects on the screen. They mesmerize her with their symmetry and sinister feel. "Unless…"

Anjali quickly picks up from where Maura had trailed off. "Yes, I believe, somebody's been using a mold that is maintained at a freezing temperature to produce these icicles. Like, say, a thermos flask can easily be used to make and transport something of this size. Theoretically, lining the thermos with dry ice or liquid nitrogen would allow for the icicle to be preserved in frozen condition for at least an hour. A sling-shot or a home-made gun of some kind can be used to provide it with the initial momentum to cut through skin and flesh! In this case though, given the extreme accuracy, I'd vote for nothing short of a well-designed shooting mechanism" Her eyes fixate on the figures and the rest of the explanation is calculated and laid out inside her mind.

Vince looks on in disbelief, convinced though that the data being presented has been correctly analyzed. The weapon is in all likelihood an icicle that has been used precisely to severe the carotid artery in the neck of the victim! With the weapon identified, the next most logical step is to place it at the scene of murder. And that appears to be a problem since water isn't a very 'solid' proof after all!

The look of utter admiration lingers in the hazel of Maura Isles' eyes. The weight and the plausible success of the task at hand sink in, and she finds it difficult to find her voice. She clears her throat a few times before she speaks again. "I can pick it up from here. Anjali, I don't know how to thank you. This seems accurate and I can run further tests on the wounds of the dead bodies, especially the most recent one to see if I can find trace elements indicating presence of water that might have accumulated after the icicle melted… It will be a tough task, but not impossible." Once the trace elements were identified, they could refer back to water quality reports across the state and hope to find the closest match that would lead them to the possible hideout of the murder. It was still a long way to go but it was a start.

Anjali had been staring at the doctor. _The spark in her eyes is back. And that is definitely a hint at a smile. May be I can get ready for a happy dance!_ The pat on her back makes her jump. And instinctively she spins around to face the person who has startled her.

"Whoa, Miss Sharma. You have good reflex. May be you should consider becoming a law enforcement officer – we surely could use help from a few more of those intelligent minds." Korsak jokes as he gently lays his left hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. "She spent the entire night working on this and called me at 5:30 with her results. She wanted to come down here and discuss with us immediately. I commend her commitment to good work." Vince was more than impressed for what this external member had done for the team. Indeed she had spent the rest of the night at the lab making sure that there were no hitches in running the program. Her experience with handling it and her foresightedness had saved them another 5-10 hours of waiting since manual intervention had indeed been necessary to get past some snags.

Anjali, on her part, blushes. She was used to a lot of compliments and praises but she still found it incredibly exciting to have her work appreciated. "Don't embarrass me, Det. Korsak. It's what any of you would have done. Det. Rizzoli is very important to not only Boston but also to women who want to make it on their own in this world. She is an inspiration – I would do anything in my power to help her"

_She sounds so much like Jane… _Pent up emotions get the best of her and Dr. Isles feels her eyes welling up. _I have to work this out. We have to find Jane._ She gets up and walks out of the room abruptly_._ A glimpse of hurt stings Anjali's eyes…

Maura gets out of the elevator to walk into the morgue. She starts to mentally make a note of the two bodies that they still had in their possession. It might be difficult to fish out traces of absolutely anything from a body that has been preserved for days. Her phone goes off and cuts into her thought process.

"Dr. Isles" She pauses and listens carefully. "Yes, I'm on my way." They had found another body dumped near the docks – with his carotid artery severed and no murder weapon in sight.

Maura rushes to the scene, her kit and her team in tow. Sympathy for the victim is swept away quickly as she pulls out a bag of syringes and tubes to draw fluid from the injury and collect samples from the pool of blood the victim is lying in. _This might be our best shot at executing our plan. _She quickly checks the temperature of the body. _He has been dead for about an hour... Given the few minutes it takes for a person to bleed out due to a severed carotid artery and how long it should take for an icicle of that size to completely melt and mix with the blood circulation, there's a fair chance that there will be some of the water concentrated in any of the fluids here._

Instructing her team to take the dead body back to autopsy, she jumps behind her wheels. The samples needed to be attended to immediately without fail. _Our one shot, our best shot…_

Meanwhile Anjali had left the precinct along with the rest of the team. Even though the night out hadn't taken a toll on her, the mixture of emotions coursing through her veins was way too much to not be overwhelming. In one moment the thrill of waves crashing on to the sea shore would rock her to the core. And in the very next it would swing to Maura's retreating form and she would sulk like it was the end of the world…

_Everyone has a past._

_It was the Fall of 2005. Anjali Sharma had just started college. Pre-med and pre-pre-med plans had taken flight and she was going almost crazy keeping up with the volumes of home work and reading she had to do. But honestly, she was enjoying it thoroughly. She was going to be a medical doctor. Like a real doctor – like her mom… Every time the realization would hit her, she would be thrilled to bits! College had started to get exciting and she had been happily studying and making new friends. And then Sarah Smith had happened to her. From being her crush to her friend to her lover. Life was colorful as it should have been at that age – with butterflies in their stomachs and sparkling sweetness in their eyes. They would absolutely be all over each other in one moment, and would fight it out like a couple of lunatics in the next. But they had that something truly special and unique – nothing could come in between them, either emotionally or physically! And whatever did come would go right out the window with the make-up sex – yes, it was that great! Life had become a dream for them – with a lot of hitches no doubt, but one that was supposed to end in togetherness and then going globetrotting. But unlike in every dream, there was no morning to their plan. They did not get the chance to wake up and live it out._

_Sarah Smith lost her life in a car crash. The college kid hadn't even realized what he had done until he had woken up the next morning in a hospital bed. He made it through. Anjali had sat there outside the ICU, silently. She hadn't cried – when Sarah's family had come to take her stuff away, when she had stood at Sarah's funeral, or even when Sarah's mom had come and embraced her and handed her the photograph Sarah had kept at home of the two of them. She just hadn't been able to bring herself to cry a single tear. All she had done was drop out of college, give up her dreams of becoming a doctor, and leave for a four-month trip to Europe. After she had gotten back from her trip, her mother had forced her into meeting a shrink. As expected, everything was damn fine. Being Dr. Sharma's friend though, Dr. Anderson had assured her that he would be around whenever Anjali needed him. Anjali never had._

Breakfast soothes her emotions a bit. She prepares to cross over to the other side of the road to get back to her car. There is a spring in her step that she would most likely like to deny. Anjali still didn't want to think about what was happening to her. Smiles appeared happier all of a sudden, days brighter, nights longer and the wait, though unwanted, was becoming painfully sweet.

A florist with her gorgeous display of colors catches her eye. She almost jogs over – a happy scan later she buys a single yellow rose, scribbles something on a note, and attaches it to the stem. Hiding it in her backpack she goes back to the precinct. Flashing her temporary week-pass, Anjali walks in and hits the down button to the morgue. Barring a few researchers chatting over their cups of morning coffee, the morgue looks eerily empty. She stops at Dr. Isles' office door. The organization and decor of the room impresses her. Anjali purses her lips. _Wow, I guess I'll never be worth such a classy woman._ Waiting for another full minute, she collects her thoughts and then stoops to leave the flower standing against the door frame.

Dr. Isles had chosen to stay around and supervise her team as they had busied themselves treating the collected fluid and blood samples, readying them for the final liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry tests. All the samples sorted and loaded into the spectrometer, she finally gets a chance to get back to her office and begin the anxious process of waiting for the results. Walking up she notices the rose perfectly poised against the door frame. Maura picks it up gently and reads the note.

To all those who wait  
Even when the sun doesn't shine  
Your strength makes this journey  
More than worth the while

Despite herself, Maura smiles. _Must be Barry, or Vince, or someone in the team – I'll ask them tomorrow._ She places the rose in the floral decoration on her table, and stores the card. Something in the positivity makes her feel that things will change. She sits mulling on her notes, checking and cross-checking to make sure that she had indeed ordered the right tests. 2 hours and a lot of anxious moments later, Vince Korsak rushes into her office. "We might have a lead on Jane. One of our informants was lurking near an old warehouse and saw a tall woman being walked off at gun-point to an abandoned building on Southampton Street. Timed at about an hour from when she was taken. Said she looked extremely angry but focused. Sounds like our Jane." Before she can reply, Dr. Isles' computer chimes and the results from the tests start loading on her screen. Breathlessly, she hits some buttons on her keyboard, grabs the handful of printouts, and the two of them rush back to the office to meet Barry.

"Det. Frost, could you bring up the water quality reports from the area around Southampton Street? Make it a radius of 10 miles." She quickly scans over the paper in her hand once more. "We are looking for elevated levels of selenium and arsenic. Those are the only two we could identify with absolute certainty given the various common elements that are naturally found in trace amounts in the human body."

Frost hits the enter button and the search box gets populated by the results from the quality test. "And now that we know, we have a definitive answer to our first question" – the three people in the room look at each other as three highlighted rows indicating elevated levels of the elements found flash on the screen in front of them – selenium, manganese and arsenic.

_The first hint in days at finding Jane..._ Soon Frosts' request goes through and a search warrant is issued. Phone calls are made and a team of officers leaves for the warehouse.

They check the perimeters before entering the premises. The neighboring warehouse stands like a ghost – dark and abandoned, years of unuse evident on its beaten exterior. The one they are in looks relatively new though – the air inside is not stale despite the place being under lockdown. The accumulated dust has clear footprints and occasional marks of objects being dragged on them – signs that told the detectives that they were at the right place. The five men part ways, Frost taking the end of the building. He tiptoes around until he comes across a section of what possibly had once been the receiving area of the warehouse. A single room stands at the end, no windows or openings barring a door that opens to the inside. He stands there in silence, straining to detect proof of any kind of life-form behind the closed door…

Sounds of bullets clanking and bursting through the metal walls reverberate through the warehouse. The first thing that registers in Frost's mind is a surprised movement inside the room followed by a scream. Without a second thought, he opens the door and bursts in as a man lunges forward and collapses on the dirt on the floor, unconscious. The detective ducks. More random shots cut through the air. He hears a whimper and turns around to find the source. His eyes adjust, and in the dim light from the small lamp in one corner, he sees a human form lying gagged and tied and almost motionless at the end of the room. "Jane" he screams and scrambles forward as footsteps pounding on the wooden floor become louder. A bullet whizzes past him and ricochets off the metal chair handle behind him. The harsh sound of metal against metal is cut off abruptly and a muffled cry fills the room. The firing stops. Frost lunges forward and lands beside Jane. The blood gushing out of the deep wound starts to pool on the detective's side. His heart sinks. The darkness of the filthy room engulfs him for what seems like an eternity. The door crashes down and a blinding torch of light sweeps in and lands on him. He covers his eyes with his hand and a whisper emanates from his throat – "Jane". Korsak and another officer arrive quickly at their side and turn the limp body of the tall brunette around. _Ambulance, NOW._

* * *

**A/N:** This and the previous chapter had no Maura-Jane moments. My apologies for that. I am trying to build a story which, as you might have guessed by now, has the third character playing an important role. I wanted to portray the conflict in her and build a little bit on it before I can move on to the relationship aspect. My thought-process leading to this story has been heavy on emotions and I'm trying my best to put them down on paper. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my effort and set alerts for the story – it's been extremely encouraging. I have more of a science background and don't have much experience with writing but thanks for sticking by. And if you still like it, please do review. I'd love to hear your feedback…


	4. Another day in paradise

Title: What Doesn't Kill You Part 4/?  
Chapter: Another day in paradise  
Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles  
Rating: Mild for this chapter  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to the R&I team. No infringement intended.  
Summary: Jane and Maura. Maura and Jane.

'_Together' is all they have and all they can't comprehend – because neither has ever completely realized how it feels to be apart…_

* * *

It all seems like a replay of a dreaded afternoon for Maura. A day she had never had the heart to ever think of again. And now that she is at the juncture where reality is pulling her closer to it, she sits taut! Blue uniforms, hurtling wheels, worried faces, anxious footsteps, all whiz past her. What registers is a whirlwind of nothing. A storm is around her and she sits calm, devoid of the energy to join in the chaos.

Angela and Frankie Jr. sit in one corner of the room. Angela wipes her eyes as Frankie sits holding her tight, his right arm anchored securely around his mother's shoulders. His eyes never leave the doctor sitting across the room. _I wish I could tell her something, anything – but I know I'll never be able to say what she needs to hear, who she needs to hear it from…_

Korsak paces the connecting corridor. He sent Frost back to the precinct promising to keep him updated on Jane. The senior detective knew and understood Frost's need to be away from this for a while. But he also knew well not to say anything out loud. So he had asked him to go back and log in all the evidence – the mold, some important mails and a phone. The state of the warehouse had made it clear that undoubtedly the murderer had been taken by surprise. But his attacker hadn't.

_Officer Duncan took the front left of the warehouse – the portion facing the older warehouse. He checked corners and walked around a few discarded containers before walking up to the nearby window. A look of disapproval appeared on his face at the sight of the dilapidated building in front of him. And then he saw it – a hand holding a rifle aimed at the back of the warehouse. Before he could raise alarm, the gunshots started ringing out in the air. "Shooter in the other warehouse. Cover Frost" he shouted out and tried to get an aim at the shooter. The latter quickly moved away from the window. Duncan ran out and attempted at entering the warehouse. Everything inside was in a state of total collapse. He didn't succeed in finding his way to the part of the building where the shooter was stationed. Clearly, the shooter had previous knowledge of the building. And they got away without leaving a trace._

Every person in the room is waiting. For confirmation of the worst of their fears, or for miracles to happen… There had been approximately 20 mins between the bullet penetrating Jane's right arm and the ER staff performing their first check on her. So Maura knows that there is nothing to be worried about. But she can't shrug off the feeling of emptiness. She is never comfortable with a clear mind – the need to process something, to mull over something is integral to her. And here she sits completely disconnected – not only from the world but also from her own thoughts.

Jane's surgeon comes out smiling. He walks up to Angela and Frankie. Maura and Korsak hurry to join them. "Det. Rizzoli is stable and the operation was successful. But she would need a few more days to recover at the hospital. Then she can be in bed-rest until the wound completely heals and the right hand can be used normally."

"My baby is OK." Angela sobs loudly now, relief unnerving her finally. She engulfs Maura in a warm hug as the younger woman stands still. Her hands hang limply on her side.

Just another day in paradise.

Since the ICU could allow only one person at a time Angela goes in first. When she comes out, Frankie turns to ask Maura to go – Korsak eyes him and nods his head. _Let her decide._

Korsak walks out of the ICU after another half hour and pats Maura on her shoulder. She stands up, ready to face the truth yet again.

Her best friend stands in front of the glass door to her room. Jane has been waiting so long to see her.

The handle on the door feels cold to Maura. The room packed in white looks surreal. It takes her all of her might to push the door open. _It's not about me. It's about Jane and I'll need to walk past this barrier if I have to stand by her._

As the door closes behind her, she smiles weakly. A pair of brown eyes finds her. It always would, even in the most crowded of rooms.

Maura stands rooted.

"Really? What did you think – I'd die?" A gentle smirk breaks out on Jane's face.

That voice, that one line. All of Maura's resolve, her strength crumble. Tears roll down her cheeks as a giggle breaks out of her lips. She feels the shackles loosen as she walks up to Jane's bed. The detective's smile broadens and reaches her eyes.

Maura turns around to wipe her face. Jane grabs her wrist weakly. "It's good to cry sometimes. And I am your best friend. Call me selfish, but I'll let you do it…" Maura clasps Jane's hand as she collapses into the chair beside the bed. Jane gently places her other palm on top of Maura's.

Sometimes moments explain miles of wandering.

"Oh, what a mess I am being." Maura smiles through her tears, failing to completely wipe them away. She picks up Jane's hand. "Now you need some sleep. I think all of us have burdened you enough for the evening."

"Enough? You should have seen Ma! She came in howling and left howling! Everything in between was a big bad blur – I have no idea what she said!"

Maura laughs between her persistent light sobs. "Don't be mean, Jane. The number of times you have injured yourself, I think it's inevitable on her part to panic."

"Yeah, I'd rather sleep." Jane yawns loudly and Maura again breaks into a spontaneous laughter as she eyes Jane mischievously. "No, don't humor me." The detective turns to her non-injured side and slips her hands around Maura's before she mumbles "Good night, Maur."

Maura bends down and places a quick kiss on the back of Jane's palm. Jane's eyes flutter a tiny bit as she falls back into a deep slumber. The doctor sits holding her hands.

xxxxxxx

Det. Jane Rizzoli is preparing to get discharged from the hospital. Angela Rizzoli waits impatiently outside as her daughter dresses up.

"Jane, I want to keep an eye on you. And since Maura is the doctor here, I have decided to ask her to let you stay at her place. It's a bigger house – so you won't be uncomfortable. And one of us will always be around to look after you." She spills it all out in one breath. And then turns around. "Maura, I hope you won't mind…"

Jane is completely taken aback. But she recovers quickly! "Ma, you just can't shove me down her throat. The doctor said I'll need 2-3 weeks to recover completely. And I just can't hang around at hers for that long pretending she doesn't have a professional life, not to mention her personal life!"

Maura nods her disapproval to Jane.

"Why, I'm sure Dr. Isles here will agree with me." Angela won't give up so easily.

"Yes, Jane. Given the nature of your injury and how you had lived through those three months…" Maura falters as thoughts of the first time Jane had shot herself flood her mind. "… I think you moving in with me for a couple weeks won't burden me in the slightest. A friend, as far as I understand should be available in times of happiness as much as in times of need. Of course you'd have to take care of yourself when both Angela and I are off to work. But for the rest of the time we can be around to help you with the stress and depression that could potentially be induced by the shooting. Also, a healthy and cheerful environment has been shown to expedite the healing process."

"Gee, thanks Dr. Maura Isles. Putting Wikipedia to shame since 1978!"

"That is hardly possible Jane. I was born in 1978. It must have taken at least a year for me to start learning sounds, words and ways of communication. I couldn't have…"

"Maur, stop it! I know you can give me an exact account of all your greatness. Hell, God knows I don't even care what all you can replace and put to shame." Jane pauses, "The only thing I know is that no damn thing in this world can replace you in my life."

Jane feels flustered and out of place. _Where the hell did that come from?_ She has wanted to say it loud so many times before but now that she has done it, she realizes why she hadn't done it before. _What the hell am I saying? What is wrong with me? Rizzoli you are merely her best friend – so put your shit together!_

Maura stands silent. Angela eyes the two girls – confusion and amusement written all over her face.

"You know, this is completely off-topic. But it's true – we are the perfect team. And in this men-infested world, I feel safe to work with you, to be able to confide in you. And nothing in the world would ever change that for me! So don't go all nerdy trying to mess with my head" Jane covers up in a heartbeat.

A smile starts to form on the doctor's face – one which could make up for many a tear shed in silence. But Jane's inability to continue with the thought doesn't go unheeded to her. And in its wake, she finds herself powerless to refute the hurt that grips her heart.

_How stupid of me to think that Jane needs me in her personal life. All she needs me for is her job._

_How stupid of me to tell her that all I need her for is work! She is just a friend and yet I feel I need her for so so many more little things in my everyday life – and I don't know where and how to start._

xxxxxxx

Jane walks into Dr. Isles' breathtaking living room – everything feeling all too familiar and awkwardly exciting at the same time. She has never spent leisurely hours here being pampered by the doctor. _Have I been waiting for this day to come?_ The thought catches her off-guard and she does what she does best – shuts down her mind before it goes astray. _What's the point anyway?_

Thus begins the healing process. Jane completes the whole circle of annoyance to acceptance as Angela fusses every single day to feed her the right food. And somehow Maura tries to compensate for that by giving so much attention to medical detail that Jane wonders if she would ever be able to get shot in peace again! The detective grumbles through the first few days. She tries in vain to slip into her mode of taking the easier route – of pushing her feelings into the formidable corner and not having to deal with them.

But Maura makes her do things she is not even aware she is capable of doing! When the feeling of those ropes tight against her wrists cut through her sleep, sometimes a warm soft touch brings her out of that nightmare and she feels fine again. As much as Jane hates going to her psychiatrist, Maura makes sure that she doesn't miss any of her appointments and Jane realizes that she is fine with this arrangement. There still is this personal space but whenever Jane feels like drifting away, she welcomes the feel of those strong hands keeping her steady and afloat. Even amidst her everyday complaints, she gradually breaks through the loose ends of her horrid experience.

The two most beloved people in her life bring her some closure. They give her the much needed respite by just being themselves. And Jane starts discovering how different it feels to see past her anger and bitterness.

Jane Rizzoli is no stranger to emotional turmoil. And whenever feelings have the better of her, she is used to running away. This time, however, she sits silently watching in part denial and part admiration as Maura firmly holds her hand as she stumbles trying to find a way out of this pain. In her quest, Jane even learns to fish out the positivity from her boring routine. She quickly finds her source of entertainment and happiness – watching her friend do all the little precise things that only she could do. But as her mind begins to wonder about how much fun it would be to do this every day for the rest of her life, an unsettling feeling settles in the pit of her stomach. She becomes determined to recover in time and not make it any more difficult for her friend.

_Why am I even letting this happen to me? She is my best friend and she likes men for God's sake! Then why is it that every time I look into the future I need to see her in it? _Jane always stops when she reaches this moment of loneliness. She lets the occasional jolts of physical and psychological pain numb her senses. What if she died someday on a job and failed to fulfill her duty of protecting Maura? Her eyes close involuntarily as she grits her teeth.

xxxxxxx

Jane gears up for her final check-up. Maura, being her primary care-giver, convinces her that she should accompany the detective during her visit. After an extensive examination Dr. Fry clears her for active duty instructing her to stay away from intense physical exertions for another month.

"It's good that I came with you. Now I can inform Frost and Korsak about the restrictions, because the way you rolled your eyes at Dr. Fry, I'm certain you'd never have mentioned a word about any of it to your colleagues!" Maura appears rather triumphant.

Jane rolls her eyes again and this time gets a threatening look from Maura.

"Ok ok! Dr. Spoil-it-all, you win! Anyway, it's already 4. The paperwork will have to wait for tomorrow. Take your time and clean up – I'll head back to your place – have some plans for the evening."

"Oh! No pizza, Jane…"

"No, I'll just cook for you today! For all the torture I've subjected you to for the last month! And don't say no because I'll never do it again!" Jane's eyes light up as a mischievous smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Maura smiles back as she unlocks her car. She drops Jane off at her place before driving back to the precinct.

The day cannot end quickly enough for Maura as she waits eagerly for Jane's surprise. Even her crazy work schedule fails to keep her mind off the excitement! She walks into her living room at the end of the day, the smell of delicious Italian food invading her nostrils. A dressed up Jane steps out from behind the kitchen counter – in a pant-suit, looking dapper.

"So, here's me at my chef's best. Peppered shrimp alfredo, especially for you!" Jane bows a little as she pulls the chair out for Maura to sit at the dining table, set impeccably, with candles lit.

Maura laughs as she notices the take-out box.

"So you have spent the good part of the evening ordering food?" she teases Jane.

"No way! I could never have cooked that Cassata all by myself!" Jane protests.

Trust Jane to make this the best evening ever.

Maura listens intently as Jane blabbers away excitedly about her cooking adventures. She feels herself tense as she watches Jane talk, laugh, snicker and joke. It feels like being with _Detective_ Jane Rizzoli after a long time. Her lanky form looks irresistible underneath the suit, her hair as wild as ever; and the confidence and excitement are back in Jane's eyes. It feels like the month in between never happened. Slowly, the truth starts sinking in. Maura smiles harder as tears well up in her eyes at the thought of this living arrangement coming to an end. Truth is that she has enjoyed this immensely but known all along that it would rightfully end at some point – and yet she sits here tonight in denial of it.

Worried, Jane lowers her glass of wine and extends her hands across the table. Maura's left palm quickly slips in between her big protective ones. Jane's cover them completely, not shying from tightening the grasp.

"Maura, I know I have never said this out loud but may be, like I have cooked dinner for you tonight, I'll make another exception…" Jane smiles. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for being there for me, being you, just being with me…" She tries not to remember that blur of an evening and her speech at the award ceremony. No matter how hard she tries, that feeling of responsibility and unfulfillment grips her again. "I might be a brave detective or whatever they wish to call me, but life sometimes scares the hell out of me. Its uncertainties do. And having a friend like you makes it scarier… Because I can never live through losing you. And yet somehow being with you makes me feel surer of myself. It makes me want to be myself…"

Maura sniffles down a sob and covers her face with her other hand. Jane pushes back her chair, takes a few gentle steps and engulfs Maura in a hug. Jane's eyes close as she feels the doctor's body relax in her arms... And a few stray tears escape into the cascade of honey-blonde hair. "Maura, I'll never leave you – I promise I'll protect you with my life, forever"

Her fingers ball into a fist while Maura tries to prevent her carefully protected dam of emotions from breaking. More tears fall as she manages to whisper into Jane's ears, "I'd never feel complete without you. And whatever it takes, I'll do it to make sure that you are not alone. I have never had a family and until I met you, honestly, I have never felt like I have belonged anywhere. I can't go all badass on people," Maura stops as Jane's soft laughter tickles her ear. "… but I'll always have your back."

Jane smiles and gently pulls away, placing a tender kiss on Maura's cheek. She faces her friend as big brown eyes find hazel ones. "Thank you, that means the world to me. You have kept me grounded when I have tried to rush in like a fool. You understand me more than anybody ever has though you think you don't know how to care for the living… Or wait, am I a zombie? " The women break into a giggle, the blush from the intensity of the moment washing away quickly in the sea of laughter. "Well, then, we indeed are a perfect match."

Two people who love each other unconditionally – together, they can hold up when the world gets in their way, reason it out if emotions overwhelm them and kill if a power threatens them. 'Together' is all they have and all they can't comprehend – because neither has ever completely realized how it feels to be apart…

After dinner, they go about their usual. Three glasses of wine, three bottles of beer and a romantic comedy later, it's time to turn in for the night. They lie in bed, laughing and discussing how everybody would react seeing Jane back at work the next day.

"I bet Korsak would run up to me and hug me in the most dramatic and embarrassing way ever"

"The odds against winning that bet would be what, 1-99?" Maura laughs. Jane joins her in amusement. "Hey, you just made a joke!"

Sleep, alcohol and laughter slowly take over as Maura turns to face Jane. Jane scoots in closer and places a soft kiss on Maura's forehead. Maura places her hand gently over Jane's stomach. Jane doesn't move away. After a few moments she places her own on top of Maura's – their fingers interwine as the two women drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for being away for so long. Can't really belt out enough of good excuses. :P So, will just hope that you enjoyed this chapter. And for all those who are wondering about Anjali, yes she'll be back in the next one… And let me know if you like this story so far and/or have any suggestions. Thanks!


	5. I'd wait it out for her

Title: What Doesn't Kill You Part 5/?  
Chapter: I'd wait it out for her  
Pairing: Rizzoli/Isles  
Rating: Mild for this chapter  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to the R&I team. No infringement intended.  
Summary: Jane and Maura finally meet up with Anjali – Jane eager to say thanks while Maura requests the young scientist to give her a tour of her lab.

'_Jane is afraid that she has understood more than she ought to and Maura is doubting all her emotional abilities to ever understand enough'_

**A/N** I want to give this story another shot. Thanks if you are still reading and sorry for having kept you waiting for so long. As for S3, I'm happy that I have this place where I can pretend to forget all that has actually happened in the finale!_  
_

* * *

It takes about an hour at her desk for Jane to fall back into place. Concerned and inquisitive eyes, some of them voiced in not so subtle terms, combined with encouraging pats and reverent smiles make the entire atmosphere believable for her once more. This is something she loves about her life. The feelings, acceptable or not, always stay in the right place no matter how far her experiences take her.

Wondering how it would feel to walk back to the morgue and see her friend, away from the care and warmth of the month spent under her watchful eyes, Jane drifts back to a familiar but not so welcome territory – the realization that Maura Isles is threatening to mean so much more than a colleague and a mere friend to her… The thought gets replaced by a genuine smile as big brown eyes acknowledge the sweet sight of her friend – clad in wrinkle-free black scrubs and a matching set of goggles. The doctor is very busy audio-taping her report. Hazel green eyes look up and smile without missing a beat even through the array of heavy medical jargons. The head is swept sideways in two swift motions as her free hand gestures at Jane to wait for a minute – stray honey-blonde locks tucked behind ears catching a waft of the overhead light. The addressee feigns irritation and creases her forehead, jerking her head vigorously in an attempt to convey her message of hurt at being ignored! Maura smiles again and continues with her work. Jane looks down at the small woman's face – she feels blessed at not being watched as a feeling of overwhelming adoration washes over her. She takes quick uncomfortable strides to cross over to her colleague's office.

A precise minute later, the doctor walks in finding Jane slumped on her Karim Rashid label chair. "Doesn't it feel refreshing and comfortable to sit on that chair?"

Jane laughs out loud as she sits up straight facing her friend, "Yes Dr. Isles, so comfortable that I might fall asleep on it – permanently!" Maura contemplates the teasing look on her friend's face before deciding to ignore it as she walks around her desk to pick up her purse. "I hope you remember that we are meeting Anjali for lunch today."

'Yes, I do." Jane offers meagerly. She grows silent thinking about the heroics of the doctoral student she had talked to once. Going through the official reports and details of all that had transpired between her kidnapping and her rescue hadn't left Jane in any kind of doubt about her savior. _Even thanking her personally would never be enough._ _Will I ever be able to pay her off? _Maura's hand clasps around her arm gently as Jane turns to meet a soft reassuring look. A supportive smile cuts through her emptiness. Jane nods to herself, as the two women walk out of the precinct.

Jane speaks first as they enter the parking lot – taking recourse to her usual sarcasm in a bid to push back her own emotions. "You seem very excited to meet your girl-crush, huh?" She eyes her friend, as Maura bites her lower lip and winks at her, flashing a near-notorious smile. Jane does a characteristic eye-roll but she can't but revel in her enthusiasm. "How come you never got in touch with her while I was busy recovering? Heard she helped run some more simulations with the icicle mould. Frost told me that he visited her in her lab a couple times."

"Well, it's unfortunate that I couldn't meet up with her before. But now seems a good time – I am your partner and I should thank her along with you – that would be appropriate." The doctor offers up as an explanation as she walks to the passenger-side of Jane's car.

"Just accept that you were too caught up with me to think about anyone else!" The proud tone in Jane's voice makes Maura smirk as the car pulls out on to the road. The doctor doesn't deny it, however.

The drive starts in silence – anticipation filling up every nook and crevice left behind by feelings undefined. It doesn't feel too alien to either of them though – after all, it has been this way for a while now. The recent understanding of things still left unsaid having complicated the non-communicated part of their relationship. Both women aware of its presence, and each avoiding for entirely different reasons – Jane is afraid that she has understood more than she ought to and Maura is doubting all her emotional abilities to ever understand enough. But the solution both of them have settled for has bridged the gap in their approaches – they have settled for the other to disturb the comfortable balance of their happy relationship – wherever it stands for now. Maura is waiting for Jane to let her know that she has understood her intentions right and Jane is patiently hoping to read more and more into that aspect of Maura Isles that she is dying to believe in.

The pop music semi-blasting from the car speakers does nothing to fill the gap.

The three women exchange pleasantries after Anjali arrives a little later than their designated time for meeting. "Sorry for being late. I am writing a new paper and it's taking a long time to work on the statistics part! God, I hate statistics!"

Jane doesn't take more than a second to pick up on the opportunity! "See, Maura, I'm so glad I have met a normal scientist here" She turns to Anjali. "On the other hand, our doctor here always puts me to shame with her bottomless pit of knowledge."

Anjali laughs and looks at Maura. _Well, that's why she is Maura Isles._ "Oh well, I have no shame in accepting that I'll never be as good as her. And I'd say she's just freaking awesome."

"Why Anjali, you are too kind." A light blush creeps up Maura's neck and she smiles nervously. Anjali stares, her eyes narrowed by a hint of a smile. "Even without having a sharp memory one can have exceptional innovative qualities" the doctor adds.

The adoration in Anjali's heart finds a voice. "But the best thing in the world is to have that deadly combination. Hence, you are…"

Jane cuts in before the exchange gets any sweeter. "Can you two just run away and open a mutual admiration club or something and keep it private? Gee, you scientists can be such narcissists!"

Maura smiles despite the nod of disapproval. "It is a healthy practice to compliment people on their achievements – positive feedback and constructive criticism are important factors in building a sound and confident mind"

"I'm always open to positive feedback too you know, Maur." Jane challenges her best friend.

Accepting it face up, Maura answers spontaneously, "And you more than get your share, detective." Their eyes meet as a mixture of affection and familiarity envelope their surroundings – for a second the world around them ceases to exist. Anjali blinks and looks away carelessly as the moment settles with an empty thud in her heart.

Jane breaks the gaze as she wiggles her brows taking a huge bite off her favorite egg-bacon breakfast sandwich. "Thanks Doc, I do what I can. But what our genius brain here did," she pauses as she looks up admiringly at Anjali, "is heroic because she did it to help us."

Anjali shies away blushing furiously, forgetting all the tension the previous moment had brought.

When her phone message tone interrupts one of their discussions, an unpleasant moan escapes Jane's lips. "It's Frost – I have got to get back. Says he got the background check reports on our new suspect."

Anjali promptly jerks her right hand to look at her wrist-watch. "Oh, it's almost 1. I'm afraid I'll have to go work on my data! I have a deadline to meet."

It is after the three women finish up and leave tips on the table that Jane does something out of the blue. She steps forward suddenly and wraps her arms around Anjali in a tight embrace. The younger woman, caught completely off-guard, stands stunned for a while before painfully wriggling her arms out of the vice grip to return the hug! "Well, am not too good with words. But I can buy you beer. You up for it?" Jane clears her throat as she suddenly steps away consciously from the hug.

Anjali takes a moment to recover from the shock. "Aye aye, Detective! Any day!" She clears her throat as her face brightens up.

Maura smiles at the abrupt but honest exchange. "Are you guys planning for bro-talk over beer? I'll pass on it, then…" She smiles looking from one woman to the other – they nod in unison.

"Well, you know you can always join us if you are free, Maur. Saturday work for you Anjali?" Jane adds in her deep excited voice.

Anjali seconds the detective's opinion, "Yes, Jane – that'd be great. And Doc – please feel free to join us…" She pauses for a second, seems to remember something rather amusing and breaks into a smile as she continues, "By the way, is anyone up for a lab tour? My program director is thrilled that we are finally out in the field doing some real badass job and he asked me if your BPD unit would be up for a", Anjali deepens her voice, "_free_ demo service to enhance your experience this Saturday" Jane gives her a puzzled look. "No, honestly guys, that's what he said…" The two dark-haired women burst out laughing. Maura looks on puzzled "But I'd love that". The boisterous laughter comes to a screeching halt. And Jane's lips curve into a naughty smile instantaneously as she gently elbows Anjali, "_Now_ you're in trouble!"

Plans are made quickly and meeting times and venues confirmed and re-confirmed before they part ways – one, extremely excited, another slightly distraught, and the third, highly amused!

xxxxxxx

After her routine Saturday morning yoga, Maura gets ready for her day out at Anjali's lab! She reaches the Forensic Sciences building and proceeds to park. It's a usual Saturday morning – the lot is sparsely dotted with cars of a few unfortunate or overzealous graduate students. Maura looks at her watch. Five to nine. She decides to send a text to Anjali informing her that she is waiting outside her building.

A sharp beeping sound makes Anjali cringe in her sleep and stretch her hand out automatically to mute the source. She picks up her cell phone and opens her right eye with extreme irritation. _What the fucking fuck! Who texts on a Saturday morning?!_ She tosses the phone carelessly to the other side and rolls over stifling a yawn. And it hits her without a warning. _Dr. Maura Isles._ She sits up on her bed, nerves all alert and confused at the sudden turn of events. She grabs the phone and reads the message before typing in "See you in 15". Another split second passes before a harried figure stumbles out of bed and runs off to the bathroom, cursing the door which apparently came in the way.

Maura waits in her Prius, windows rolled down, a gentle breeze caressing her face. Maura Isles has seldom indulged in daydreaming – the urge to reach out for something when she intended to obtain it has never proved elusive to her. She has grown up to believe in accuracy – in thoughts, in executing processes, in defining needs, in planning escapades – in virtually everything. She gets what she wants or she learns to get it done. Yet something about this new feeling of needing and wanting to be with this human being had left her frenzied and languid all at once. She stares into the distance, a pain looming in her heart and the hint of smile forming on her lips. _Jane Rizzoli_…

"I'm so sorry!" a known voice intervenes with her thought-process. Eager eyes meet hers as Maura retrieves her purse and keys and steps out of the car. One glance at Anjali and she realizes that she could probably have mistaken her for a teenager in unkempt hair and tattered jeans had she not known better.

"Hello, Anjali – I didn't mean to wake you up so early on a Saturday morning." She looks thoughtfully before blurting out all the information that was welling up inside her head. "For humans, circadian rhythm is understood to be not entirely dependent on genetics. Within some constraints, humans can choose what time to go to bed and wake up. It is reasonable to infer from ethnographic evidence that our ancestors mostly tended to limit their daily activities to daylight and therefore, sustained nocturnal activities are largely evolutionarily novel. In fact there's a hypothesis that predicts that more intelligent individuals are more likely to be nocturnal than less intelligent individuals."

Anjali smiles and nods, hiding a small smirk. She swipes her ID across the card-reader and punches in a code with deft fingers. The outer doors to the building produce a small clicking sound and Anjali steps forward to hold it open for Maura.

Maura walks inside Anjali's office taking in the setting of the tidy room. The last time she had been in this building and in this room, was when Jane had been kidnapped and she had accompanied Anjali to run simulations on the murder weapon of the still unresolved case. The thought of the occasion brings back visions of a day much of which surprisingly appears blurred to Maura. She distracts herself by walking to the wall mounted book shelf to the left of the entrance. The equally sized paper cut-outs lining the bottom frame of the shelves catch her attention.

A loud giggle stops Anjali from going through her desk-drawer. She had retrieved the special permit badge and was shuffling through her notes, picking up a few important diagrams to explain the functioning of her instrument in greater detail. Her thorough knowledge of her work always prompted her to be on top of her performance. And then, there was the element of wanting to impress the woman in her company.

Anjali looks up at Maura, taking in her smiling form. The adorableness of a laughing Maura Isles catches her off guard – she stops midway while walking around her table to watch the woman in front of her. The innocence and reflection of her genuine amusement completely overwhelms Anjali. She leans to support herself against the table, her right hand finding an edge and clinging desperately to it. This emotion feels very new and raw and yet deep inside lurks a stark hint of awareness – the heady concoction threatens to choke her.

Another streak of open-throated laughter cuts through her uneasiness as Anjali straightens up to walk to the doctor.

"Oh my God, you have the most hilarious comic-strips out here? 'Piled Higher and Deeper'? I have never seen this one before…"

Anjali stands beside Maura and silently gulps down the myriad of feelings threatening to unsettle her completely. "That's", she clears her throat more audibly this time, "That's a masterpiece if you ask me. The creator has totally nailed all the feelings we go through in Grad school. And the illustrations are the best!" She guides Maura to a colored set further to the right. "This one here is my favorite."

Maura moves in closer, concentrating on the strip of paper in front of her. Anjali eyes her patiently, hoping for an equally excited reaction. A moment later Maura bursts out laughing and Anjali sighs in relief, taking a second to join in the laughter. "Happens to me every damn time, Maura, every damn time."

The honey-blonde lightly pats Anjali on her shoulder. She manages to pause to blurt out an "Awww, I'm sorry!" before continuing with her laughing tirade.

Anjali fakes annoyance and raises an eyebrow before she palms her forehead and settles for a dramatic "Nobody understands me…" The medical examiner turns around trying to cut short the awkward moment and misses out on the warmth that sweeps over Anjali's face in that instance. The researcher smiles to herself, feeling confident in the friendship she was building up with this quirky woman – whose essence carried the biggest semblance to her painful past.

The tour throughout the building turns out to be an enthusiastic one – more precisely an insatiable one for Dr. Maura Isles and a little tiresome for soon-to-be-Dr. Anjali Sharma. "You know I have taught students at various levels during my own degree program but I have never had to face someone as enthusiastic as you are. And I love that – the most favorite of my students were the ones who asked me the most relevant of questions."

"And how did they fair in their tests?" Dr. Isles' attempt at humor extracts another genuine smile from her tour guide.

"Oh, the more food they fed me, the better the grades they got!" Anjali replies with a straight face.

"But, wouldn't that be unethical?..." Maura's face falls at the thought of it.

Anjali narrows her eyes as she faces Maura, "Don't tell me your joke ended with your question!?"

Maura makes that all-too-adorable face at the realization that she had yet again misread sarcasm and Anjali feels smacked in the head once again. Being around this woman is doing things to her that she had never thought she could feel!

"Speaking of food, can I interest you in a late lunch at an Ethiopian joint? It's a 5-min walk from here and it's one of my favorite places." Anjali blurts out before her voice can give way to scared silence.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, Anjali. I would love to join you and discuss some more on the technique you work on. Of course, within the limits of how much you are allowed to divulge!"

The two women walk out of the facility – animatedly discussing their afternoon and exchanging ideas on the future of the industry. The dark green Corolla parked outside the center waits until they by-pass the parking lot and start walking down the road. The person sitting behind the wheel ignores his smart-phone as he watches the women walk down, completely unaware of his presence. He turns the key in the ignition to rev the engine back to life and drives past them, catching a glimpse of their smiling faces.

I'd wait it out for her  
We have met again and I won't let her go  
If I need to tell her  
This time I'll let her know.


End file.
